


Panic attack

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Психологические последствия работы в ЛВЧ проявляются не сразу.
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black), Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle & Agent Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Panic attack

— Это нормально, Джей.  
Эл говорит мягко, успокаивающе, как, наверное, говорят с подростками: не сюсюкая, но добавляя в голос материнские интонации. Джей ловит себя на мысли, что пока Эл состоит в ЛВЧ, у неё вряд ли будут дети.  
— Я и не думал, что это ненормально, — голос предательски дрожит, — просто…  
— У меня тоже были панические атаки первые несколько месяцев, — признаётся Эл, и от этого становится немного легче. — Психологи говорят, что это из-за того, что мир слишком большой для таких маленьких нас.  
Джей моргает, затем нервно хмыкает и почти падает в кресло. В лаборатории всё уже знакомо и привычно, и теперь даже неловко за срыв — это ведь срыв, разве нет? Джей не знает, как психологи и прочие мозгокопатели называют его вспышку панического страха, но сейчас он с удовольствием рассматривает геометрически ровные линии пола, стен и потолка, содержащиеся в идеальном порядке приборы и стол, на котором, кажется, даже карандаши разложены по цвету.  
— Я думал, — неожиданно для себя бормочет Джей, — ты их по размеру раскладываешь.  
Эл смеётся, ловя направление его взгляда.  
— Каждый месяц придумываю что-то новое. В следующем буду раскладывать по твёрдости.  
Джей неуверенно подхватывает её смех, затем замолкает и продолжает оглядываться, словно ища в этой гармонии линий какую-то поддержку.  
— Я психанул, — бросает он, и тут же сжимает кулаки.  
— Джей, — снова мурлыкающие нотки, как у матери-кошки, — это нормально. Наше сознание напрямую зависит от того, в каком мире — по нашему мнению — мы находимся. Наши предки были уверены, что Земля — центр Вселенной, а человек — Венец творения. Нынешнее население Земли в большинстве своём верит в то же самое, но мы — Люди В Чёрном. То, что видим мы, разрывает эту картину мира на части, заставляет нас осознавать себя песчинками, пылинками в невероятно огромном мире. Мало кто представляет себе многообразие Вселенной, мы же сталкиваемся с этим каждый миг нашей работы.  
— Но я в ЛВЧ уже не первый год! — выпаливает Джей, словно этот факт перечеркнёт его недавнюю панику.  
— А ты скажи, — Эл понижает голос, — что такого случилось недавно, что заставило тебя усомниться в нашей реальности?  
Джей сглатывает, опустив взгляд, но Эл понимает без слов.  
— Всё закончилось, — шепчет она, осторожно кладя ладонь ему на плечо. — Кей жив, он в ЛВЧ, и всё будет в порядке, в этом времени и в этой Вселенной.  
Сложно объяснить ей, что такое прыжки во времени, и как позже накрывает осознанием того, что тот миг, в котором ты живёшь, то постоянство, в которое веришь, на твоих глазах оказывается тонкой паутиной, из которой любой псих, обладающий нужной техникой, может выдернуть центральную нить. Джей даже не пытается, впрочем, и Эл не изображает всепонимание.  
— Лишь один человек поможет тебе справиться с этим, — произносит она. — И это не я.  
Эл улыбается, и это ободряет.  
— Мне нужно это пережить, — криво улыбается Джей.  
— Вам нужно это пережить, — поправляет Эл.

Позже, вглядываясь в глаза напарника, Джей понимает, насколько она была права.


End file.
